


Three Spaces

by prinanalogicality



Series: Three Planes [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU that I created, This is the post that describes the basics of the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: This is an alternative universe idea that I came up with, where there are three planes of existence that the sides may exist within. There is the mind space, where they may only interact with one another within Thomas's mind. There is the host space, which is where they can interact with Thomas's subconscious and subconscious mind alongside one another. Lastly, there is the physical space where they are in the human world, where other humans and other sides can see them. This is a masterpost to start off this series of oneshots that will be written, just to lay down the groundwork for how the world works and the descriptions of each character within the physical plane.





	Three Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests!

Basically, there are three planes where the Sides can exist. Every human has sides of their own, a minimum of two and a maximum of five. They vary depending on the person. Thomas, as usual, has Anxiety, Logic, Morality, and Prince. The four sides may have their own consciousness within one plane at a time. That means that Anxiety may not exist in the mind space and the host space at the same time. I will detail the differences between the spaces.

The mind space: Here is the space where the Sides can exist on their own plane. They live within Thomas’s mind. Here, they can only interact with one another and mildly influence Thomas, as they are not speaking to him directly to influence him. This space, no matter where Thomas is, looks like Thomas’s home. Each side has their own room in the mind space, so they may have their own solitude if they so choose. The good thing about this space is that they do in fact only influence Thomas subtly, so if they are having a bad day, it will not be too detrimental to their host. They may interact almost freely, almost like an Inside Out manner, but they do need to be careful to incite too powerful emotions, or else Thomas’s specific emotions will trigger a side to be summoned into Thomas’s host space to speak with his conscience.

The host space: Here is the space where Thomas can consciously interact with his Sides, as depicted in the videos. Here, the Sides can only be seen by one another and their host so, in turn, they can only interact with their host and one another. It is a state of consciousness, so it appears as Thomas’s home as well. It is Thomas’s consciousness talking to his Sides, not Thomas physically, so if he is on a date and Anxiety is picking on him, his consciousness will argue with Anxiety, not Thomas himself. But that influences him in the sense that Thomas’s anxiety will spike, even if he is not physically aware that his conscience is speaking with Anxiety. The host space is where the Sides may strongly influence Thomas, as they garner the attention of his consciousness and do their respective things. As another example: If Thomas is taking a test and he is wondering what the answer is, what will give him the answer is his Logical side, Logan, discussing things with his consciousness, in turn giving him the answers. Sometimes Thomas may be aware that he is communicating with his Sides, but typically, the host space is a subconscious space that people don’t think about. Daydream mode is an area where the host can actively use their conscience to speak to their sides, though.

The physical space: In this space, the Sides are not in a place that forever looks like Thomas’s home. The physical space is the human world. People may release their different sides and interact them on the human plane, as if the sides themselves are humans. In this plane, one and their sides must beware because the sides are susceptible to human trials, such as illness, injury, and death. If someone loses a side, it can cause mental illness. They lose a part of themselves. Unlike the host space and the mind space, a person’s sides look differently than themselves. They look similar, but they do not all look exactly alike. Humans have different appearances, and considering the sides will face mortality in the physical space, they have different characteristics as humans do. They do not have to be around their host or one another at all times, but legally, sides are not allowed to do things like humans. They do not have their own identities. Humans must register each of their sides if the sides wish to visit the physical space, so that if a side is lost, they can be identified. They have ID cards that they must carry on them with information to return them to their host. A side is not allowed to have a job or go to school, because they are not legal citizens. That is why many sides generally reside within the mind of their host’s, but exploring the physical space may be fun as well. They also must wear wristbands that identify them as sides, and if they do not, they may get their hosts in trouble, so most sides follow the rules.

If anyone has any questions about any of the spaces, feel more than welcome to send me a message and ask me directly. If anyone has any ideas for me to write, again, I am more than happy to do so. I only have plans to write oneshots based on this AU, and there will be no continuity between each piece unless specifically stated. The only thing in common between them will be the different spaces, so I may write prinxiety and analogical that will not take place in the same universe. Each oneshot is independent to itself.

Now, considering that each side looks differently within the physical space, here are each of their characteristics:

Thomas: Thomas looks normal. He stands at 5′10″, has medium brown hair, brown eyes, etc.

Princey/Roman: In the physical space, Roman appears differently than Thomas. He is two inches taller, so he is 6′. His hair is not much shorter, but only by an inch or two, and it is not too much darker, but it is a bit darker brown. It swoops back naturally to form the perfect princely hair. His shoulders and chest are more broad than Thomas’s, and he has arms with a bit more muscle, probably due to all of that sword fighting. Overall, he is beefier than Thomas, though he is not beefy by any means. His eyes are a darker brown, but if one looks up close, they are a blend of many different browns in a range of light to dark. Skin tone wise, Roman still has light skin, but he is more sun-kissed than Thomas. His tan makes him about two shades darker than Thomas. His skin is perfectly unblemished, almost as if he has come straight out of a fairy tale. No blemishes, birthmarks, freckles. Just smooth, taut skin. He has a strong jawline, even stronger than Thomas’s. Roman’s could cut diamonds. His lips are more full, eyes slightly larger - he looks like a real life prince with how gorgeous he is. Clothing wise, it is a bit strange to wear full prince attire in the physical space to most people, so he sticks to black dress pants, dress shoes, and a white button up rolled up to his elbows typically. Shoe size: 11.

Logic/Logan: Logan is the tallest out of all of the Sides and Thomas in the physical space. He stands at 6′1″, and his overall build is not necessarily thinner than Thomas’s, but he is more slim. Almost as if you stretched out Thomas by a couple inches and he still weighs the same, but his body became slightly more narrow. Logan’s eyes are blue, but a darker blue that most people fail to notice. His eyes are a deep blue that is noticeable in direct light, especially sunlight. Most people just assume they are brown, though the blue isn’t that hard to notice. He does not have muscles that are quite as developed as Roman’s, but they are there, probably from lugging around textbooks. His hair is also darker than Thomas’s, but also darker than Roman’s, though it is still obviously brown, not black. It is similar to Thomas’s style wise, but short enough to never sweep into his eyes. He has the same glasses, and wears the same outfit, though his black button up is long sleeved with the sleeves rolled up. His skin tone is a shade lighter than Thomas’s, so he is a bit more pale. He is mostly blemish free, but everyone normally has imperfections, and he has a teeny tiny freckle on his upper lip. His face is also a bit more narrow, and his eyes are included, his gaze appearing much sharper. Shoe size: 12.

Morality: Morality is the one that looks the most like Thomas. His build is still the same, almost identical, but he is an inch shorter, standing at 5′9″. The inch difference makes him feel like a small bean, so he gets all excited about being short. His skin tone also matches Thomas’s, if not just a small, tad bit darker. His hair is lighter than Thomas’s so it stays brown, but it is more of a golden brown with blonde undertones. His eyes are also more golden, they are lighter than Thomas’s. They are a brighter brown, hence the golden undertones. He has random freckles on his body, though his face is pretty much free of freckles. He has the same glasses as in the mind space, though the clothes he wears are slightly different. In the physical space, he wears khaki pants, a belt, a light blue polo tucked in, brown sneakers, and he actually wears a gray cardigan properly. His face is a bit more rounded, with soft cheekbones and a soft jawline. Shoe size: 9

Anxiety: Anxiety looks the least like Thomas normally. He stands three inches shorter, at 5′7″. He has the darkest hair out of the different sides, and it is brown as well, but a brown that is so dark that it can easily be mistaken for black. It is obviously brown in the sunlight, though. His eyes are much lighter than anyone else’s, as they are a hazel green color. They appear darker and more hazel normally, but in the sunlight they’re a deep glittering green. Around the edges of the irises, there is a golden ring ( like he is a dark angel with a halo in his eyes, idea from my pal Taylor ). He is paler than the others, about two shades paler than Thomas, and he has a smattering of freckles atop his cheeks and nose, along with on his shoulders, back, and thighs. He has random freckles all over, but very light. The only noticeable ones are the ones on his cheeks and shoulders, mostly. His skin is smooth and unblemished, save for the freckles and the itty bitty mole on his left collarbone. He has a subtle jawline, a bit larger eyes, and a fuller pout. That boy sure has exercised his frowning muscles. He slumps a lot, so he seems smaller than he is, and he is overall more thin that Thomas. Anxiety dresses pretty much the same, as he wears black skinny jeans, sneakers, a black T-shirt and an oversized black and gray hoodie. Shoe size: 7 ½

All in all, Thomas’s sides still strongly resemble Thomas, save for specific heights, weights, skin tones, eye colors, hair colors, etc. Now, because it is important, they all still have Thomas’s bubble butt.

Thank you to all of you that have taken the time to read about this AU I came up with, I hope everyone enjoys what I write out concerning this AU! If you have any requests for plots or prompts for me, feel free to send them in and let me know you want me to use this AU. I’ve put a lot of time and thought into these ideas, so again, I hope you all enjoy it like I do! If any of you have questions or simply want to talk to me about this AU, feel free to do so. My tumblr ask box, submission box, and message box is always open! Feel free to contact me on AO3 as well.


End file.
